


Moonlit Rendevous

by Godspoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspoison/pseuds/Godspoison
Summary: Many moons ago a monstrous beast hid away in the King's Forest...





	Moonlit Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/gifts).



> This fic accompanies an art piece I did for Littlecakes as part of our secret santa on our little Promnis server. https://twitter.com/Godspoison/status/1075184597866930177
> 
> It's not meant to be anything large. Just a short fairy tale.

Many moons ago tragedy struck the kingdom.  Their beloved prince, golden and radiant had been stolen away in the night by some loathsome beast.  It had been said the beast had fled the castle walls with the prince in tow and vanished into the depths of the King’s Forest.  This devilish creatures had not been seen nor heard from again and sadly, neither had the young prince.

The king wept for the loss of his son, vowing to bestow riches to any man who might bring him the head of this monstrous creature.  For many nights the towns folk raided the woods seeking some sign of their prince and this hideous monster. And yet no creature was ever found.  Not even a single scrap of the princes clothing. It was like the pair had vanished in the darkness.

But the kingdom never forgot and the King never forgave; for each year, in memory, a tournament was held.  Promises of titles and riches beyond anyone’s standing was offered as the prize. The payment for such a trove; the hide of the monster who was still fabled to lurk in the darkest heart of the woods.

On that fated day, people from all statuses and bloodlines would enter the kings forest, eager for a chance at glory.   But each year the illusive beast remained unfound, lurking in the dark never to be seen by those that sought him, save one.  

It was a cold October’s eve when a hunter of the lowest birth, stood at the edge of the great river.  At first, he dare not believe his eyes, for there across the rocky shores stood a sight like now other.  When asked of what he had seen there in the woods, he would regale the townsfolk with the truth.

No monster was this creature but a frail thing; lanky and small.  Dressed with the finest golden fur and the most regal of deer antlers.  The creature had stood inches from the hunter, studying him with the most stunning of twilight kissed blue eyes.  But the moment the hunter drew breath the creature fled into the darkness leaving nary a track to follow.

Long would the townsfolk sit and listen to this tale, begging for more as they watched this strange man in awe.  But the strange hunter would only smile and repeat his short tail, amber eyes drifting to the window as if if mourning.

Some had said that perhaps the hunter’s bride had been lost to the beast.  For it had been said years before, that this stranger had been seen at the side of a golden haired damsel.  Yet, now, he was alone and year after year, he would venture like so many others into the heart of the King’s Forest.

Every year this same hunter would enter the woods, hoping in desperation to spot the creature once more.  And each year, he remained the only mortal to lay eyes upon it. Five years had come and gone and the tourney came once more in the bitter cold of October.

Into the woods the hunter went, armed with nothing at all but a small pack.  The townsfolk thought him mad but he shrugged and would wander deeper into the forest with a whistle echoing on his lips.

When at last, the sound of the human world ebbed away and left nothing but the chirping of crickets, the man would stop.  Gazing into the moonlit lake he would let out a sigh. The tourney was over but he dare not leave, not yet. His patience was soon rewarded when the softest of laughter echoed across the water.  There across the glistening shores, stood the beast. Lithe and beautiful with golden fur glowing in the moonlight like the last rays of sun.

“Again?” a voice chided, dancing with mirth.  “Year after year you come and year after year I give you the same answer.”

The hunter laughed as he sat at the water's edge, watching the creature as it stepped delicately onto the glassy surface. Not a splash did it make walking towards him.  Nor did it sink, leaving the hunter watching in awe. Amber eyes glittering as the monster so hated by the world came to sit at his side.

“Will you dare ask me again?” it asked, tail skipping against the surface of the river.

With a smile the man turned towards the golden furred creature, taking gentle hands in his own and drawing them to his lips for a kiss.  “Will you be mine?”


End file.
